


婚后十年

by Elena159



Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 旧文存档，来自点梗的特工组撒娇梗#特工组恩爱日常八百集
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Gaby Teller, Tony Mendez/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 5





	婚后十年

【0】

Mendez直到第二天晚上才想起，他似乎忘记了前一天是他们结婚十周年的纪念日。

刚结婚的时候Solo总是会记得各种各样的纪念日，花样百出地令人惊叹，就算有时候纪念日在外面出任务，也总会提前一礼拜到三个月不等地先把礼物备好了。要是那天Mendez也没法收礼物，两人聚齐了也总要补过一次。

这样下来不到半年Mendez也被Solo带着对各种日子说起来如数家珍，以至于在婚后第八九十年两人共同忘了无数纪念日后，有时候Mendez想起来，恐怕也是因为最开始的几年把往后要过的全过了个遍。

陈酒十年，大约确会越酿越醇，然而生活毕竟不是酿酒，没有人能确切知道岁月究竟会让她走向何方。

【1】

Solo又成功结束了一个任务，以及，又把自己弄到了医院ICU里。

手术比较成功，Solo还在ICU观察，Mendez坐在外面。这么多年他仍像第一次一样由衷地讨厌着这个地方，这里其实没多么重的消毒水味，但也许是ICU的气氛总是那么压抑，Mendez没由来地觉得这里的空气都刺鼻起来，他下意识去摸口袋里的烟，没有摸到，这才想起，他已经戒烟好久了。

十年前刚和Solo在一起时，Solo的情话停都停不下来，不是“爱你所有又爱你本真”就是“你永远不必做什么改变让我爱你，因为我爱的就是你”。

他们好像都没有刻意因为对方喜欢去做过什么改变，但是又确乎改变了很多，而这时候想起来，Mendez甚至都忘了自己最初究竟是为什么去戒烟了。

他想了想仍是没有什么结果，于是起身去买点什么东西吃，天长日久的，两个人都倒在医院作伴可一点都不浪漫。

【2】

等Solo的状态平稳下来被转入了普通病房，Mendez才被允许陪在他身边，虽然医生告知他Solo已经脱离危险期，但可能还要一阵子才能醒来。

Mendez坐在Solo床边，有一段时间没见了，Solo的胡子都长了起来，Mendez抬手抚摸了一圈，想着等他醒来帮他刮一刮好了。虽说现在Solo也基本是由他摆布，可就不说这一堆管子，要是下手没深浅，刮到皮肤了他也不知道。

然而他又确切地知道即便Solo没醒着，这种下手没深浅的事也不会发生，对于Solo他总是万分小心。最后只能说他并非怕刮到Solo，而是怕刮完看不到Solo睁开眼睛用充满柔情的目光看着他。

他最终放过了Solo的胡须，转去握着Solo的手。Solo的手捧过玫瑰，戴过戒指，烹饪出过各种佳肴。Solo的手也握过枪，挥过匕首，杀过人也救过人。

他输了太多液体，手仍然冰凉，以至于Mendez觉得他的手上的温度也在流失，和那过去的时光一样。

你什么时候才能醒来呢？Mendez把Solo的手贴在脸上，心想。

然后他感到脸上被茧子轻划了几下，不太疼。

【3】

Gaby和Illya来看Solo的时候，Mendez去听了些医嘱刚回来，站在门口听到里面Gaby和Illya说话声，“……你这回伤的也不轻，可得多养几天，Waverly招了一批新人进来，不过你还是多养一养再带他们吧。”

“哪有那么脆弱了，新人进来正好锻炼锻炼他们，没这一身伤可不算好特工。”

“你可少逞强，cowboy，真当自己还和十年前一样啊，不说你老了多少，你看看你这伤，也就Mendez受得了你，要是我早由你自生自灭去了。”

Gaby咳了一声示意自己还在场，Illya赶紧换了话题，“说真的，cowboy，你趁现在还是多休息，那些孩子比你十年前省心不到哪去，回头Waverly让你带他们有你忙的时候。”

“这不一定，我个人魅力还降服不了新人了？一准让他们听话。”

“那你还不如跟Mendez学学，毕竟我看你对自己的认识实在太有问题了。”

“学什么学我对我和Mendez的婚姻绝对忠诚，学他是要怎么对那些孩子们？”

……

Gaby·我觉得我旁边这两个人加起来超不过五岁·Teller不忍直视地偏过头，正好对上门外Mendez的目光，Gaby给了他一个“这破组织迟早要完”的眼神，Mendez忍不住笑了出来。

十多年前的临时小组，“临时”了十多年过去了，有了新人，大概就彻底正规下来了。Mendez第一次见他们的时候，三个人都是一副“这谁我不认识”和“这破组织到底什么时候解散”的样子，十年了，他们成了家庭与好友，迟早要完，却没人想真完。

还好，你们都在。

Mendez又出去转了几圈让他们聊，回来后也到了Illya和Gaby告辞的时候，Mendez和他们说了几句话，并和Gaby对刚才的眼神交换心照不宣地没提。

两人走了Mendez在Solo身边坐下，Solo牵了牵Mendez的衣角，“刚才一个姿势坐久了腰疼，帮我揉揉。”

Mendez心想谁刚才说自己不脆弱来着，然而说出口却是，“你换个姿势，我帮你揉。”

Solo干脆地起身抱住了他。

Mendez被他箍在怀里不怎么能动，“这我没法揉。”

“不揉也行，让我抱一会儿。”Solo把头埋在Mendez颈窝里，本就低沉的声音显得更深沉，一如静水深流。

“多大年纪了还撒娇。”Mendez好不容腾出了手来，环上Solo后背，轻轻拍抚着。这个人啊，再逞强也不在他面前逞，十年竟也没变过。

【4】

等Solo可以回家康复的时候，Mendez有个会议要去西海岸某市出差。他收拾东西的时候Solo的表情完全是肉眼可见的可怜，Mendez边收拾边念，“记得按时换药。

“第一种药再用三天就可以停了，但是后面两种药不能停，看好了别拿错了。

“不能吃的东西不要偷吃。”

Mendez的话最后被Solo用一个吻堵上了，“少喝酒。”

又一个吻，“晚上早点休息。”

再一个吻，“早上又要紧事的话早告诉我，我给你打电话当闹钟。”

Solo还想吻他的时候被Mendez推开了，“怎么现在话这么多。”

“你还不是一样。”

Solo执意开车送Mendez去机场，Mendez坚决反对，这一次Solo没拗过Mendez，以至于Mendez走的时候他还在生气。

Mendez刚坐到车里，就收到了Solo的短信，“怎么办，我现在不仅不气了，已经开始想你了。”

都说七年之痒，谁知道不见痒，就见腻歪了。

越活越回去了。

【5】

Mendez回来的时候提早跟Solo说了，Solo本打算先准备好晚餐，然后再去机场接Mendez。然而临时有了任务，虽然不用他出外勤，但他也开始带了那些新人们，他们第一次外勤他总得看着点。

Mendez也正好晚上有饭局，晚饭过后Solo也没有回家，他折道去了超市，Solo每天跟他发短信跟把他当备忘录似的，早上起来发一遍今天家里缺了什么东西，晚上要买了再发一遍什么东西不缺了。因而他看看也就知道需要买什么，买完了也照样给Solo发了短信过去。

他回家时收到Solo的短信，“任务结束了，我们补过一次十周年纪念日？”

“补过什么，明年再过吧。”Mendez回短信。

俩人同一时间想到了九周年的纪念日也不知因为什么原因没过成，Mendez去年也是这么说的。

然而两人都没有提，有时候觉得没必要不是因为厌倦了，而是因为那份安全感不需要任何外物来证明。

过于不过有何妨，明年这个人会在，后年也会，还有很多很多的以后都会。

这个人就是爱情。


End file.
